callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Training (Modern Warfare: Mobilized)
Training is an optional tutorial level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Plot In Training, the player takes control of Sgt. Patrick O' Neil in a hangar, and with the help of three SAS instructors, completes training before being deployed into the field. The player will first learn how to fire a MP5 and an M9, then learning how to throw/cook grenades and flashbangs. He will then run an obstacle course with wooden targets popping up every so often. Completing the course under 25 seconds will allow you to run the course again, or head outside the now open hangar doors, which will end the level. Walkthrough After having a nice chat with your superior officer, you will have to go to the firing range and practice with a MP5, M9, Flashbangs and M67 Fragmentation Grenades. Pickup the MP5 and shoot the targets while standing, crouched, from the hip, and down the sights. Then pickup the M9 and switch to your MP5. Switch to the M9 and switch back. Proceed to acquire the frag grenades and throw one at the tank in the back. Do the same with the flashbang. Once you're done, you will then then have to run the course. When you head in, an instructor will give you a countdown (starting from 3). When he says "Go!", rush in an shoot the target that pops out from the right, then quickly face forward to shoot the next target. head right and another target will pop up at the end of the hallway. Turn left to see a single target behind a box, but two more will pop up from behind a window as you move closer. Sprint forward and take out the target from behind a door, then take out another that pops up from a box. Head forward and take out another target behind a door, then sprint forward and four targets will pop out form behind the desks an on the balcony above. Sprint over the red line to finish the course. If complete it in 15-18 seconds, the instructor will say, "That was an excellent time! Have you done this before?" If you gets 19-24 seconds he will say, "That time was passable, but I have seen better." If the player gets 25 seconds or more, he will say, "Come on, you can do better than that!". In the end of any of them, he will still say, "If you want to leave, go to the hangar door. If you want to run the course again, return to the staging area.". Trivia *If the player gets at least one kill with every weapon in the game, they can gain access to a room behind the firing range with all of the weapons. *This level is heavily based off of F.N.G.: #The level takes place inside a hangar as well, with the same number (1) on the outside. #Once you acquire a side arm, you are told to switch to it, switch back to your primary weapon, then switch again, just like what Gaz tells you. #The multiplayer map based on this level is called "Killhouse" as well. #When you acquire the G36C in F.N.G., you are told to "Go to station one, and aim your rifle down range". In this level, you are told to "Go to station one, and aim your weapon down range" #If the course is completed within 19-24 seconds, you are told "That time was passable, but I have seen better." Captain Price may tell you something similar if you run the cargo ship within the same time frame. *If you replay this mission, you can't go to the shooting range. You can shoot the targets from behind the fence though. Category:Training Levels Category:Levels